The Loud House: Secrets
by MariWrite's
Summary: The Loud siblings have been keeping somethings away from their family. They're not sure if their family would understand. Would they?
1. Lucy: Depression

_**Monday Morning**_

Depression.

That is all Lucy can think about. Is she depressed? She can't tell really. People say she's emotionless but she doesn't believe that. But… then she does.. was she _actually_ emotionless? Or she just has a hard time expressing her feelings to other people? She's just...plain. She's just a waste of space and time. She doesn't know why she's here. Lucy doesn't deserve to be breathing, sitting down in her room thinking about something very important. That important thing is suicide.

Lucy has been thinking about this for quite some time and is basically ready to make the final decision. Well, there's tons of reasons why she doesn't want to be here. Her family never notices her, and not only because of depression, it's also because of curiosity. She always wanted to know what would happen if you just flat out die. Do you just blackout for the rest of your life? Or take a trip to Hell/Heaven? Well, she's just mostly depressed. But Lucy doesn't know when she can take her life away. Lucy can try it at midnight. But then.. Lucy doesn't want to die.

Lucy thought her family might care. Family do _love_ each other..right? Do they care?... Lucy loves all of her siblings dearly but do they love her back? Or they just believe Lucy doesn't exist at all? "Sigh" Lucy said as she opened her bedroom door. All these questions ran through Lucy's head. She was going downstairs for breakfast and all these questions and thoughts were running through her head. Sigh. Maybe she-

"So Leni, you had a good sleep?" Lincoln said.

"Yes! I had a dream where I was blind!" Leni said with a smile.

"Uhm...interesting. Luan how about you?"

"Fine…" she said in a soft voice, surprisingly, Luan didn't care to mention a pun or a joke. Maybe she was just tired. Lincoln then asked the rest of his sisters, they responded all with a "Yes."

 _ **Monday After-School**_

Lucy was in her room, thinking on how she should just kill herself. She planned on doing it on a Sunday,midnight,and doing it in her room, why? You ask?, she just wanted to see if her family give a shit or , she bets they won't even hear a bullet. But how?

Lucy just wanted a quick way to die. She just wanted to shoot herself in the chest, but where is she gonna get a gun?

"Oh kids!" Rita called for her 11 children, "You'll be visiting Pop-pop for the weekend, and yes, the _entire_ weekend. Your father and I will be visiting somewhere…...personal. You kids behave. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mom, we all understand." 9 kids responded, Lily smiled,Lucy didn't answer because she was busy…..thinking….

"I just want to give you a headstart." Rita said, before going outside to do get groceries with Lori. "Bye, Kids!" as Rita shut the door, the other kids waved goodbye and returned back to their natural routine.

Lucy went back to her habitat (which is her room), and realized that Pop-pop has _**loads**_ of shotguns for hunting season in his old cabin. He still does visit there only in hunting season, which is happening very soon-she thinks.

Maybe everything is going as planned.


	2. Lucy: I'm Sorry

**_Saturday, Camping Grounds_**

Lucy can't keep her hopes too up.

She had just asked Pop-pop about hunting season and the cabin, he said it doesn't happen in 2 months.

Bullshit.

But the cabin wasn't too far from where they are.

Lucy just wants to flat out die now. She can't take this stress and pressure any longer, she can just sneak in this night because the family is leaving tomorrow morning. Not only her, but her other sisters have been keeping something away. She can tell. Luan has been down lately, Luna has been writing things on a notepad, and Lola…..well, she isn't Lola. Maybe she can try to lighten the mood. Or darken it, Lucy's not good with comforting people.

They were just hanging out around a pond for fishing. The younger kids except Lucy, Lily ,and Lola are fishing with Pop-pop. While the older kids was sitting around the benches or sitting/standing the soft grass, enjoying the view.

Lucy was honestly scared to try and talk to them. What if she makes the situation worse? What if she gives advice which makes the situation even worse? Ugh keep it together Lucy Loud!! Stop with the dumb "What if"'s!!

Lucy sat next to Lola, seeing her scribble on sand. She leaned forward to see what she was writing, or drawing. Lucy saw words that said "HE'S MINE", "I NEED HIM", "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!!". Then scribbles of her and some guy who looked like he was classy. Then finally, she wrote down;

"LOLA x WINSTON"

"Winston"? Who's that? She slowly backed away from Lola as she continued scribbling. The she turned to Luan, who was sighing. Alot. Like sister like sister.

"Hey Luan"

"...hi" Luan said in a soft voice.

Lucy was surprised, she didn't scare Luan at all. Lucy turned her head away a bit, "So… are you okay?". Luan was just standing there,watching the kids have fun, thinking for a response.

"...you're too young to understand. ha..ha..get it?"

Lucy smiled just to make her feel better, but she turned and looked at Lucy. "Seriously, you're too young to know my problem, please leave me alone." Lucy then walked away they sat on a bench.

Sigh.

Luna was in front of her, still writing something on a notepad. Lucy didn't want to be nosy so she didn't say a word.

"Hey lil sis, do you know what rhymes with girl? Other than world."

Lucy was happy to help her siblings with rhyming. She wasn't the best but she would always give it a shot. "Well..any word that has and "ur" sound. Maybe…-"

"Turd!" Lana interrupted. They had just finished fishing and was about to head to Pop-pop's place.

"Aw, thanks sis." Luna patted Lana's back, "But I don't think turd is the word I'm fetching for."

"How about..sure?" Lucy shrugged.

"Hey. I like that" Luna went continuing writing, "Thanks Luce!"

"Mhm." Lucy replied.

\--

 ** _Pop-pop's place, Midnight_**

It was time. She slowly woke up from her bed, next to Lynn that they shared for the night. She tapped on Lynn's shoulder.

Lynn didn't wake up. Maybe she was just a deep sleeper. She got out of bed and headed for the door. "Hey!" Lucy stood silent. She turned around, it was Lori, laying in Pop-pop's couch. Ugh. She was up late texting Bobby. "Lucy, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going outside to see the..stars." Lucy lied. Lori was about to open her mouth, but then shut it when she received a message from her boyfriend. Lucy then left the house trying to find her way to the cabin. She stopped at the place where her sisters had went fishing. Lucy looked up and saw the night blue sky. Then Lucy looked at the pond, the water sparkling from the moon light.

Probably the last thing she'll see that is so beautiful.

She went to her right and headed to the cabin. It took her 10 minutes to get there. She opened the door and found many deer heads and bear heads.

Nice.

Lucy looked around the cabin a bit. She has never been there before. Except for her only brother, Lincoln. Because Pop-pop thought hunting was a "boy" thing. Lucy didn't care about hunting that much

She saw a shotgun, she grabbed it and oH MY LORD IT WAS HEAVY. Lucy dropped it back, she can't use that. More shotguns didn't catch her eye, but this small pistol did! It wasn't that heavy, just a bit. She didn't want to test it out or anything, it would take too long. Before she walked away, she heard footsteps.

Someone was following her.

Lucy ran out the door, she didn't want anyone to see her or what she was doing. Lucy looked back to see the black figure. Surprisingly there was two people catching her. Lucy ran harder and stopped to catch her breath. She was in the camping grounds.

"Lucy what are you doing outside?? It's 12:30 AM!" The first figure said.

"Lucy, whatever it is, you can just talk to us, we're family." the other said, it sounded like her only brother.

Lucy paused and looked at the gun. Then she turned around to see the two figures, it was Lori and Lincoln. Her normal frown grew a bit. She nervously try to aim the gun at her chest, but it went down to her stomach, she didn't care.

Tears were streaming down Lucy's cheek and said those two words;

"I'm sorry."

Lincoln saw the gun on her hand, it was hard to see because Lori had rudely woke him up.

"Lucy wha-"

"NO!" Lori cried.

But it was too late.

A gunshot was heard.


	3. Lucy: They did care

**A/N: Hhhhh I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this!! Just wanna let you know that flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy the story! :)**

 ** _Pop-pop's place, midnight_**

 _Lori was texting in her phone with Bobby nonstop. She'll probably stay up all night, cuz she's been missing Bobby sick. Lori can't wait until college._

 _Bullshit._

 _Before she could send another message to Bobby, she saw her younger sister twisting the doorknob._

 _"Lucy, where are you going?" Lori asks._

 _Lucy turned around and looked at her eldest sister, "I'm going outside to see the..stars." Lucy nervously grinned. Lori was going to be fine with that, because she's happy that she's not the only one awake and no she is not scared. She was going to say "Whatever." but then received a message from Bobby. He hadn't reply in 2 minutes. What a jerk._

 _\--_

 _It's 12:15 am and Lori is getting a bit suspicious about Lucy. She checked the nearest window to see if Lucy wasn't far. She didn't see Lucy. Lori got worried and decided to go outside and find her. But she just remembered that she was terribly scared of the dark. She went to Lincoln's room for the night, he was sleeping with Lily and Lisa and by surprise, he was asleep._

 _"Lincoln." Lori whispered._

 _He didn't reply._

 _Lori whispered his name again, he slowly opened his eyes and replied with a "hm?"_

 _"Get up, we're going outside." Lori pulled his arm._

 _Lincoln got up with Lori's help and headed outside. They went to the camping grounds to find Lucy._

 _She wasn't there._

 _But luckily, they found foot tracks that somehow went to Pop-pop's cabin? Lori found Lucy. She was about to get her but then she started running away from her and Lincoln._

 _"Lincoln come on let's go!" she turned around and found Lincoln sleeping on the grass._

 _"LINCOLN!" she shouted._

 _Lincoln got up and staring running, not fast though._

 _Lori ran along with him and stopped to see Lucy catching her breath._

 _"Lucy what are you doing outside?? It's 12:30 AM!" Lori said._

 _"Lucy, whatever it is, you can just talk to us, we're family." Lincoln said._

 _Lucy stopped and turned around._

 _She had a gun in her hand._

 _Lori froze. Was Lucy trying to kill Lori? Was she trying to kill her own siblings?_

 _No. She pointed the gun at herself._

 _She isn't killing Lori._

 _She's killing herself._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Lucy wha-" Lincoln questioned. Is he fucking blind?_

 _"NO!" Lori shouted and ran to her edgy sister._

 _But it was too late._

 _A gunshot was heard._

\--

Lori stood on her knees and saw her sister, lying on the ground.

"Lincoln call 911." Lori said in a soft voice.

Lincoln was wide awake on what just happened. He ran to his grandfather's place and opened the door. When he twisted the doorknob, he found his family wide awake too, from the gunshot they just heard.

"What happened?" Pop-pop questioned.

"Call 911 now Lucy just shot herself!" Lincoln cried, tears in his eyes.

The other sisters looked at each other in worry, hoping this was just a nightmare. Pop-pop believed him and called 911 immediately.

"Nice prank, little bro." Luna said, grumpy that she had to wake up this late.

"You don't believe me!? Explain why I'm crying, or why Pop-pop is calling 911 and my parents or-"

A loud cry from Lori was heard.

"...or that, and the gunshot."

His sisters went outside and found Lori crying on a body.

Her other sisters were in complete shock to see such a young girl would take away her life.

\--

 ** _Royal Woods Hospital, Sunday_**

"Is she dead?" Lana asked.

"Lana!" Lola punched Lana's arm.

"Well, being shot in the upper stomach is tough luck." Lisa arranged her glasses "She's just unconscious from the loss of blood, she didn't lose that much so she'll be secured." Lisa looked back at her sisters to make sure if they were listening,"What she needs at this moment is surgery to check for any damaged bones or tears in her organs." Lisa hesitated on what's she's going to say.

"And..care because of her depression."

"You didn't answer my question" Lana said, starting to worry.

"I did. She isn't dead. She is just unconscious."

Lana let out a quick "phew!"

"But-" her siblings looked at Lisa and got really curious

"...But if there's too much edema from the wound then I'm afraid she won't make it. If there is a large amount of edema, then the blood vessels would start to get quote on quote, "leaky" and then the heart would start acting up, which, in conclusion, the heart would stop pumping blood, and she'll might die."

The younger kids plus Leni, looked at her in confusion.

Lisa sighed, "If the infection is terrible, Lucy might die."

Leni was still confused

"Her heart would might stop."

Leni still couldn't understand

"If there is a lot of blood on her dress, then she's dead." Lincoln added.

"Oh no!" Leni cried.

Lynn Sr. and Rita left work early to see their 8 year old daughter who was laying on the Hospital bed, breathing. They ran up to her and started to see her open her eyes.

\--

"Mom...Dad?.." Lucy said, her vision was blurry. Both of her parents hugged her and couldn't stop crying. "I don't get it..you aren't mad..?" Lucy looked up and saw her parents, smiling at her.

"We're not..we're just a bit disappointed." Lynn Sr. said.

"We don't understand how such a young,beautiful girl would do such a thing" Rita stroked her hair. Lisa came up to her to gave her a hug. "Hello my elder female sibling, I wish your wound heals and you're more undisturbed."

"Ok." Lucy nodded, but she can't keep that promise.

The twins came and only Lana had a gift, "Hey don't take this offensive.." Lana gave her a balloon that was originally written "R.I.P", but it was crossed out by marker that writes out, "FEEL BETTER (and a drawn heart.)"., "I have this balloon for you." Lana gave her a large smile that showed her two missing front teeth.

Lucy can't just say no to that.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

Lana went away and Lola sat on the chair that was next to the bed, "I know this isn't the best time.." Lola turned her head at Lucy, "But do you have any love advice..?"

Lucy? Why ask Lucy?

"Aren't you a bit too young…" Lucy facepalmed, she's only 8 years old and she has depression.

Hypocrite.

"Sorry, and I guess." Lucy shrugged.

"Ok.." Lola scratched the back of her head,"So.. I have this huge crush on a boy in my school and someone else likes him. What do I do?"

Lucy thought for a few seconds, she's never been in that situation, "Uhm, letting it go would be difficult for you, which is completely original don't get me wrong. But what would I do is I would tell him before that "someone" does."

"But what if she spends more time with him? We barely talk."

"Get to know him, or just do what we did, write a letter."

Lola looked down for a few seconds, then looked up at her sister, "Thank you, Luce..and sorry I couldn't get you anything"

"It's fine, no worries."

"Well, feel better." Lola waved goodbye.

Lucy waved back.

Her white-haired brother came inside the room with two gifts. "Hi Lucy!" Lincoln said.

"Hey."

"I got you something." He took out a piece of paper and a wrapped present, "Wanna hear my poem? It's called "Heal.". Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Ok, this is my first try, it might be terrible." Lincoln said as he cleared his throat,

" _Heal._

 _Oceans get wetter_

 _And what I say is true_

 _I hope you get better_

 _and heal your wound._ "

Lincoln looked up at Lucy who was obviously flattered, "You like it?"

"I love it. Thanks Lincoln."

"No problem." he handed her a present, "Here."

Lucy opened it up and saw a few books about Edwin. She couldn't express how happy she was, "Wow, you should've have. Thanks Lincoln." She hugged Lincoln.

"No problem." He hugged back the waved goodbye.

\--

Lynn gave her a basketball, Luna gave Lucy her Ipod, Leni just checked on her clothing and thought Lori killed her, and Lori just kept crying.

"You don't know how hard it is to see my younger sibling _KILL_ themselves! ACTUAL _KILLING_!" Lori cried even harder, "Especially when they're _FUCKING_ eight years old!! _E-I-G-H-T_." Lucy was just silent, she knew that not everyone is happy about her being alive. "I'M THE WORST OLDEST SIBLING EVER!!" She went into crying for 2 minutes, Lucy finally got the courage to speak,

"Lori...I-I'm sorry."

Lori was silent, then she started talking in a quiet voice, "you know what?..I've learned my lesson.." she hugged Lucy tightly, "Lucy Loud, my 5th sister, I will protect you."

"Thank you.." Lucy returned the hug.

Lori didn't wave at all, she shut the door. Later on, a black figure showed up.

"Hey."

Lucy had a mini heart attack, but then again it was her comedian friend.

"I just gave you a _heart_ attack!" she started giggling a bit as Lucy sighed.

"I'm surprised, I thought you wouldn't understand my problem but here you are, almost dying because of suicide" Luan added.

"...Can I help you?" Lucy asked, she tried not to sound mean.

"No you _can_ 't!" She pulled out a can of beans and handed to her, "Something for you to eat if the hospital food is terrible."

"Uh..thank you." Lucy grabbed and examined the can.

"If you eat those, then I'll scare the _shit_ out of you!" she laughed at her joke as Lucy just kept her face down in the can,"So.. your problem?" before Luan can even answer. She left.

What was she hiding?

\--

 **A/N: Long chapter! Thanks for reading :D vote on who should be next!** **There will be an aftermath for this chapter, so Lucy is _almost_ done! :)**


	4. Lucy: The Aftermath

**_2 weeks after Lucy's failed suicide attempt_**

2 weeks have past and oh boy the Loud House more secured.

Every Monday Lucy was taken to therapy for 2 hours and god she hates it. When the therapist would always ask her "Are you ok?","How's your family?","You enjoy the weather?". Lucy would lie majority of the time because she just wants to leave. On Tuesday was her after-school club meeting, Lucy would try to hide her dressing so no one would know about her problems. Then Saturday, the Loud house was still Loud as usual, but their eyes was glued on Lucy's. One day she was reading a book and Lori would check on her every five seconds. Then Leni would come in her and Lynn's room to give her a new black dress,Lucy honestly doesn't want it, but accepted the gift. Luna would cover some of her favorite songs, Luan would keep using puns on her, Lynn would ask about her day (and her parents as well), Lincoln would edit her poems, Lola and Lana would chat with her, and Lisa and Lily doesn't visit her room.

Wow.

Maybe people out there really care about her.

She just thought of all the things that could happen if she _did_ die. Would she affect her family? Lucy was wrong about being an outcast in her family, maybe caring for 11 kids _must_ be hard.

Depression.

Don't let it beat you.

\--

 **A/N: Lucy is now done! Finally! This was supposed to help kids/teens who have depression, just think about your family,friends, and people who care about you**

 **Suicide is a serious thing, and don't do it**

 **~ Love, MariWrite's**

 **Buckle your seatbelts, Luan is next ;D**

 **((Here's a preview!!**

\--

 ** _A week before Lucy's failed suicide attempt_**

A lovely Tuesday in the Loud house. The kids just got back from school and about half of them are in their After-School activities. The only ones present in these days are Lily, Lisa,Lana,Lincoln, and Luan.

\--

 **That's all, there will be more in the next chapter! See you then!**


	5. Luan: The Fight

**_A week before Lucy's failed suicide attempt_**

A lovely Tuesday in the Loud house. The kids just got back from school and about half of them are in their After-School activities. The only ones present in these days are Lily, Lisa,Lana,Lincoln, and Luan. Lori and Leni mostly hang out with their friends in the mall or someplace, so it's a rare thing for them to come home right after school. Then her parents, work doesn't end until 5 pm. So Luan watches her younger siblings until Lori or her parents comes in the Loud household. Luan is never bossy, when they need a snack, she just hands them a pie (any flavor). They don't do much of a mess on a Tuesday since they're so bummed out from school or busy doing homework.

\--

Luan was making a banana pie for herself when she heard a doorbell.

Suspicious, she got back from school 15 minutes ago, who could be back?

"Who's there?" Luan added a cherry on top to her pie.

"Lucy."

"Lucy who?" Luan made her way to the door.

"Lucy Loud. Open the door." she was staring to get annoyed, but it's a common thing for Lucy.

She opened the door and she saw her dark, spooky sister and a girl who was older than her?

"This is another meeting." Lucy stated, "There is a new member in our club, so I'm gonna show her the basement, bathrooms, and my room. Is that ok?"

"Why your room, and the basement?"

"We have our meetings in my room, or basement. Remember?"

"Huh. Ok go ahead. But who's her? I've never seen her before." Luan pointed to the girl who was next to her. She had black, smooth hair, earrings that match along with her hair, and a light blue t-shirt with black and white striped sleeves, and a purple jumper around her waist.

"Oh. This is Maggie Nuxta, she is the new member of our club. Which is K-12" Lucy went inside. Luan had a strong feeling about Maggie, she just can't express it. "I'll help" Luan smiled. "Sorry, but this is club only." she walked away with this "Maggie".

\--

"..and this is my room where we discuss about famous poets." she half lied about being her own room, Lucy just thought it wasn't necessary to mention any of her sisters (and brother).

"It's such a large house" Maggie looked around the room. "Thanks. Let's head back to the basement.". Maggie followed Lucy as they headed their way to the basement. When they went there, they found their club talking to Luan.

"Oh hi Lucy!" Luan waved, "I brought some cherry pie."

"Gasp. Luan, can you please leave?"

"With a cherry on top?" she laughed at her pun as Lucy just said ugh.

"I was really hoping to see Ms. Silent treatment." Luan pointed to Maggie.

"Can it be later? We have a meeting to attend to." they both went to their club and shared their poems (minus Maggie) as Luan walked away. She was eavesdropping on them, Maggie didn't say anything at all, except she answered yes or no questions. She really looked like she needed someone to lighten the mood. Luan knows that Maggie needed a friend.

\--

Wednesday, Social Studies class

An hour before school ends. Why can't it be over already?

"So Hamilton was like, NO! And the people we're like- Yes Luan?"

"May I use the bathroom? Please? I gotta go to the room where it happens."

The teacher laughed really hard, "Okay Luan, only because you've made a _Hamilton_ reference." the teacher was madly in love with the musical.

\--

As Luan entered the bathroom she heard crying that came from a bathroom stall, she didn't want to be nosy, but she can't bear when someone is crying.

"Hey, are you ok?" Luan said as she laid her head on the bathroom stall.

"Leave me alone." said a familiar voice. Luan couldn't put her finger on why this person was crying, put she tried to make a pun.

"Hey, you know what makes me happy?" she ripped out a napkin and took out a pen,then started scribbling on it. The person didn't respond.

"For you to feel _letter_!" she slid in the written napkin, "Get it?"

The unknown human picked up the napkin,

"But seriously, feel happy, at least for two minutes :(("

Luan was gonna exit the bathroom but Maggie opened the stall with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god! What happened?" Luan wiped the tears in her eyes.

"...you wouldn't understand." Maggie stood still.

"I would." Luan smiled, "I'm a trusted person, I won't tell if it really means to you."

Maggie placed her hands on Luan's, "Well.."

"LUAN YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER HURRY UP!" A blondie stormed inside, it was no other than Maxie Mia. She went inside the ladies room and spotted Luan right next to Maggie.

"Ugh, you're talking to _that_ bitch? Geez Maggie, I never thought you were a lesbian _and_ a bitch." Maxie said as she checked her nails, "You can just take your crying-baby ass to somewhere else, 'cuz I need to take _this_ fucking homosexual to class." Maggie was silent, she tried her best to hold her upcoming tears. "I know you came here to get me, but god, you don't have to be so rude." Luan reasoned. "And _you_ don't have to stay here so long." Maxie shot back, she pushed forward Luan to the exit. Luan pushed back.Since Maxie was one of the most popular girl in her school, there is no way in hell someone pushed her, "Did you just push me?"

"Yeah, go ahead and cry and we'll see who's the "crying-baby" ass." Luan said, The blonde then pulled Luan's hair, Luan then kicked her leg, then it lead to a fight. Maggie just stood there and scared to say anything. All of this happened,

Because Luan stood up for her.

\--

 **A/N: Maxie Mia is my OC, and I made up Maggie's last name, ((Fun Fact; it means night in greek ;D))**


	6. Luan: Friendship

**A/N: I'm trying a new style of writing hope ya don't mind -3-**

 ** _Wednesday, After-School_**

" _HA_! Mom and Dad are gonna be so mad." Lori said as Luan had just explained on what happened. "C'mon Lori." Lynn said, "I mean, at least she stood up for a friend." They normally have this "Only-Teens" talk before dinner, they originally did this for homework assistance, but they only talk about their day. "Yeah, but she doesn't have to fight. She started it."

"No, the bully started it. If she wouldn't be a _dick_ , then it wouldn't happen!" Then..they went into an argument. "Guys, guys." Luan broke the fight between the two, "It's not that serious-"

"Yes it is! I've never been to a school fight before!" Lynn said.

"And I am trying to help my sister!" Lori shouted back.

They both went to an argument again, "Girls please-"

"She must've stood up for that Benny-guy whatever!"

Lori's emotions completely changed after Lynn said that, "Well why didn't you say so!" she smiled wide as Leni got into the conversation, "Aaww the ship name is Lenny!" . "I like how the ship name is Lenny" Lori teased, "If-you know what I mean..". The other girls were laughing as Luan blushed. "Welcome to my world." Luna whispered. "We should like, _totally_ , give you a make-over." Leni squealed.

"I don't need one Leni, I'm fine. And it's not a b-...nevermind." Luan headed for the door, "Dinner's almost ready."

 ** _Next Day_**

Luan had to change classes after the fight, which wasn't a surprise. She hated her classes, people may think just because she's funny automatically means she's the "Class Clown.".Still, she stills entertain her friends and family. She walked to her new homeroom,which wasn't that far from her old homeroom, the class turned around and stared at her as if she had just killed someone, "Hello Ms. Loud!" the teacher turned around showing her dark chocolate eyes, "Why don't you go sit next to Maggie, she needs someone to talk to. By the way, Maggie, be a dear and show her around." there was no point on showing the classroom, it was small and was really hot. The others still stared like a hawk, " _Was that the girl who like, literally, gave Maxie a black eye?_ " one girl whispered to another, " _O.M.G, really? I thought it was just a rumor._ " The other girl chuckled, " _Hell no it isn't. I don't know why a dumbass would stand up for a cunt_ the girls both snickered, Luan just ignored them and sat a seat next to Maggie. "Ok class," the teacher finished typing, "Finish your homework,draw,whisper, whatever you want to do for the remainder of an hour of school left.". Some students took out a piece of paper and started sketching, some students took out school work that they had to complete, then the girls and boys who were whispering about drama, rumors, and trends. Then there was Maggie and Luan, who was silent for the first 5 minutes. "So uh-" "Thanks for standing up for me, no one has ever done that." Maggie interrupted, making a poem on a piece of paper. Luan smiled widely and blushed, "No probs Maggie." Luan can't express this feeling she was having, happy wasn't the exact word she's looking for, her thoughts about Maggie wasn't just, 'Yaaay! We're friends let's get smoothies and praise Bo Burnham!'. Not at all. Whenever she thought about Maggie, she imagine them in a beach, the sunset skies with warm colors and the glazing water, Maggie leans her head on her shoulder as Luan leans her head on hers. "Maggie, I love you." Luan says as she strokes her black hair, "I love you too." Maggie whispers. Then the night skies appear and-

wOAH WOAH WOAH LUAN CALM YOURSELF DOWN

Luan woke up from her nap and luckily she wasn't caught by the teacher. "Are you ok? You just flat out went to sleep." she chuckled a bit, then went back to her cold normal frown. Her laughs are so cute, Luan doesn't know why she's always down in the dumps. "I'm fine, just having thoughts." Maggie took no suspicion at all and just shrugged. "Wanna be buds?" Luan blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, ' _Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid!!_ '

"Eh, only because you helped me." She shrugged again. "Wow, you're _more chill_ then I thought." Luan winked, "..I don't get it-" "OOOOOOH!" The teacher laughed, "You're referring to _Be More Chill_! Nice one Loud!" the teacher went back to her routine. "Jesus Christ these teachers are obsessed with musicals." Maggie softly whispered. Silence then struck back again, ten minutes went by, still, silent. "So uhm, wanna hang a bit? After school?" Luan shrugged. "Well…" Maggie sighed, "Fine.". "It's ok really if you don't want to I mean-" "Shut up, I said it's fine, I'm not busy or anything like that. So where to?" Maggie finished writing her poem and started a new one. "The Mall? Y'know, where girls hangout and stuff." Luan shrugged, "You really don't wanna go to my place.". "Sure, Mall it is." Luan knew that this was the beginning, so of course she's gonna smile less.

 ** _In the Loud House_**

Luan placed her book bag on her bunker and sighed. Then walked her way to Lori and Leni's room for the "Only-Teens" discussion again. She was gonna ask them about how she feels about Maggie,she can't tell if she's in love or not, advice would really help. Each teen sister just talked about their day being fine and all that, then it passed to Luan. "So your turn. What did Benny do today?" Lori winked.

"Well..About that…"

 **A/N: That's All Folks! See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Luan: Trust Me

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update my stories that much! I'm an artist and a youtuber also my schedule's very busy. I hope you guys understand!** "..I can't tell if I'm in love or not." Luan looked down, darting her eyes away from her sisters. She didn't mention Maggie's name at all, she was scared they'd call her a freaking dyke. So instead, they now think Maggie is a guy named Benny. "Sweetie, you are in love." Lori said, "With Benny!" she fangirled. "Hashtag Lenny!" Leni said. "Well, it's not a surprise since we all knew before, but we're just soooo happy that you finally admitted it!" Luan only had those, 'One-week' crush on Benny, also because Benny didn't return feelings for Luan, which she understands. But hey, nice to know that she's in love with Maggie. Well- love is a strong word. Maybe a 'like-like' is a fine word to describe her feelings.

And that's no good.

Liking someone was the last thing of her worries, especially when it's a girl. She never thought she'd like a female, and what would her family do? Would they not accept her because of her sexuality? Well, she doesn't want to go too deep on her situation. Luan went to the kitchen to grab a juice box and made her way to her bedroom. She saw her roommate sister strumming her guitar and humming.

"Luan, why didn't you tell me you're crushing on a chick?"

Luan's spine shivered, her heart beat repeated faster and faster, she started sweating, "...how did you..know..know that-"

"You were thinking out loud. Be glad I was the only one who heard you lil sis, cuz you've came to the right person!"

"But I didn't even-"

"Sit next to me so we can chill n chat sis." Luna patted her hand and the top bunk, Luan laid on her sister's bed and started to relax herself. Luan got an notification from her phone, "Hold the phone Luna," Luan laughed. Before Luan departed from her school, both Luan and Maggie exchanged numbers.

Hey, can't hangout, got a bunch of hw

Luan already finished her homework during that 'Teen-Talk.' meeting. She was too nervous to hangout with her anyway. She turned off her phone and grinned, "So what's up?"

"You see, sis, I have affections for a girl too." Luna said courageously.

"Nice job on making me _peel_ better!" Luan laughed as she pulled out a banana peel, "Get it?"

"No seriously, Hell, I'm dating her right now." Luan's grin died, knowing she was actually serious, "Sam is actually a girl, and when I told her what I felt on that letter, my whole life changed. It's like my first concert all over again, in a good way." Luna smiled, then shook her head, "Wait, dude, what about Benny?" "He didn't feel the same way, so I moved on." Luan shrugged. "Well, sis, if you need anything, let me know." Luna went back to her strumming as her sister threw away her juice box and sighed, what can she do?

A phone rang.

Luna didn't bother to get the phone, "Oi, sis, you got a customer."

Luan answered the banana phone, "Funny Business Inc., you fun is our business!"


	8. Luan: The Nightclub

"Hello, we'd like a party. _Now_. We'll charge extra."

Luan drooled at the thought of being charged extra, it never happened before, Luan looked at the time, which was currently 6 pm, she had to go to bed in a few hours, "Sorry, but maybe tomorrow? It's a bit too late.."

"Oh well.." the caller sighed, "Guess I won't be paying you 660 dollars."

Holy cow! 660? She's never gotten that much, and just think about how many props she can get! Was she not gonna go there all because of time?

Hell. _No_.

"Ok, a bit later? I've got stuff to dooo…" she smiled nervously.

"Ok, be here around uhm... 11pm."

Luan opened her mouth then closed it, she's losing 660 dollars here. Of course her siblings are gonna find it someway, so she decided to share the money when she comes back. Luan would sneak out and come right back before sunrise, they won't suspect a thing. But overall, that party must be an important one.

 ** _Friday, 10pm_**

Sleep. One of the most important things for school. At least have 8 hours of sleep to get ready for learning.

But Luan isn't doing that.

She got up and silently, took her props ready, looked at Luna who was listening to music as she's sleeping. That's straight up talent. Ok, she's ready. She looked at the window.

Nope, not escaping from there.

This isn't some spy movie where she jumps out of a window and freaking makes cool moves in thin air and land. No, that's not how it works. She silently opened the door. She looked at Lincoln's door.

Nope.

She doesn't need an assistant, she can take this one. Luan tiptoed her way to the stairs.

Sure..she can take the stairs and leave from the front door, but she's gotta be real silent, life isn't easy kids. Luan took one careful step, then hurried down tried to not make a sound. Then she silently opened the door, and then-

"What are you doing here Luan it's 10 am! Don't make me tell mom and dad!" Lola was seen checking out the knives which was on the bottom counter, when she saw a shadow she acted as if she went to get a snack. Midnight snacks. "What are _you_ doing here?" Luan shot back, "I saw what you did there, princess."

Lola stuttered, "I won't tell if you won't tell." she placed the knife back where it belongs and went back to bed. Luan opened the door.

 ** _Nightclub, 10:57_**

Maggie was talking to a group of goth people on tragic things that happened in their life. Some were hard to believe, like this kid told Maggie the his pet snake shot himself. Ok. Sure. Cool. A clown came inside the door which a huge amount of props. She looked like she needed a hand, "Hey." Maggie encountered, "Do you need help with that?"

"Nope!" the clown smiled, "I have no _props_ lem at all!" she laughed as Maggie just sighed. "At least it wasn't a musical reference, hey Luan." Maggie waved. "Love to chat, but gotta go somewhere" Luan grinned. Maggie smiled a bit, "Dear, I was the one who called you.". Luan was confused. The voice was deeper on what she heard on the phone, "Not really, a friend of mine called you to come here." Maggie noticed the props "Let's put that over there, and follow me" she pulled her arm to a V.I.P room. The door opened and revealed to be those emo tweens from Maggie's birthday a few months before. One teen came up to Luan, than looked back at Maggie, "You got one more person? Is she even edgy?" he asked.

"She isn't, but it's a living being." Maggie responded.

"Ugh, fine" he handed two red cups. "Uhm...what's this?" Luan looked at the cup, then took a sip

"Alcohol."

Luan spat out the drink then turned to Maggie, who was taking a huge gulp of it, "Maggie! You're only 13! Isn't this illegal?"

"Luan, just.. be more chill."

The teacher laughed hysterically on the floor and cried. Maggie sighed and ignored the laughter, "Ok, since you've came here, the V.I.P and I will play a game. First; get drunk"

"There's no way I'm doing this. What if the police-"

"We'll pay you for this."

"It's not about money, it's about this is underage drinking and how messed up this is, Maggie, is this really you?"

Maggie didn't want to argue with her friend so she just looked down and shrugged, "Can we just…sit over there?" she pointed at the table which was near to them, Luan nodded and made their way to the table with a group of emos. They placed a used bottle as a girl spun it, which landed on Luan. "Wait is-" Luan's eyes widened when the drunk female placed her lips on hers, she went deeper and touched the tip of Luan's tongue, Luan immediately pushed back. Well, she gotta admit, this girl was a pretty good kisser. The drunk female broke the kiss. Luan took 2 huge gulps of her cup and sighed, "I'll play." she honestly said that because to make Maggie feel better. The girl was a great kisser and now she's wondering if _Maggie_ is a awesome kisser. She spun the bottle which landed on another girl, Luan did what she did and wow, girls are adorable, cute, and great kisser.

Maybe she was attracted to girls. She didn't care, opposite sex or not, she's into girls.

After a few rounds of making out with one another (Maggie was never pointed), Maggie got up and walked away. "Hey, Mags!" Luan cried, she was drunk as hell, "Where ya-(hic) going?"

"I'm going to the restroom. B.R.B." Maggie said and made her way.

 ** _A/N: Sorry if this one's short! :(_**


	9. Luan: Not Jealous!

**_Bathroom, 1:00 AM_**

 _Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!_

Maggie splashed some water in her face, taking off her eyeshadow and mascara. She wish she didn't bring Luan here. Now she's drunk and when she gets home what's she gonna do? 'Oh I'm drunk! Don't mind me!' and then just happily pretend that her other 10 siblings are just gonna stand and be cool about it? No! It would be all of her fault! Not only that, but she just doesn't like these people making out with Luan. She's not jealous, she's just worried... for her. Maggie decided to take her home, _her_ home. She didn't want to take Luan to her own house or else she'll just act suspicious, and she'll throw Luan back to her house at 5am, if no-one wakes up.. Maggie went out of the restroom and exhaled deeply.

"Hey! Over here!"

Maggie turned to see a boy with brown curly hair. He didn't look drunk, he seemed to be innocent. Why the fuck was he here? To get laid? She walked over there, like she would care if she was kidnapped or not. Just take her, it wouldn't even matter.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Luan Loud?" uh oh.

"No." Maggie took a few steps away from the boy, before she can even move, the male grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Maggie's fists balled, she gritted her teeth, she was losing her patience.

"Aren't you are her friend? I'm Benny." Benny let go her of arm "I really need to talk to Luan...". The VIP door opened, Luan fell on the floor, drunk. Maggie sighed deeply, why did she get into this mess? Maggie turned back to Benny, but he wasn't there. She turned back to Luan, on the floor, Benny helping her up. Maggie doesn't like how Benny is super close to her, she's not _jealous_ , she's just uncomfortable.

Luan was dizzy, maybe this was a bad idea, considering the fact she just kissed a bunch of guys plus gals. The main reason she was kicked out was because she was just… "rough". But she's fine. Luan could be sober by tomorrow, whatever, she's having fun. "Are you ok?.." Benny worriedly asked. "I feel woozy" Luan said, planted her hand on Benny's cheek. "Luan, I know this is a bad time, but I need to talk to you-"

"Rainbows"

"Oooook….." Benny said, hoping the alcohol would worn off of her. "Luan, you said that you had a crush on me on the letter, correct?"

Luan nodded, she was listening

"Well, even if I denied your feelings, I've changed my mind. You're not a bad person after all." Benny hugged her, Luan blinked, she was not entirely drunk, she hugged him back. Maggie stormed in tapping on Benny's shoulder, he turned around. "I think Luan should go now." Maggie rudely confirmed. She grabbed Luan and opened the door. The fresh oxygen going through their nostrils, the dark blue skies and the bright starts around the moonlight. "I'll get your props later." Maggie was pissed as hell. No, even worse than hell. It's like Hell on top of Hell on top of...guess what it is?

 **F U C K I N G _H E L L._**

That's how mad she was. She doesn't know why, but she is mad. "What about my money?" Luan asked, puppy eyes revealing. "It was a scam. Now, lemme take you home."

"Geez, what's your _props_ Mags?" Luan laughed as Maggie groaned, "Get it?"

"You've already made that joke idiot."

"Ughhhh talk to meeeee" Luan complained, she started to sound like a toddler.

Maggie rolled her eyes, she twisted the doorknob, it refused to open.

It's locked.

"Where's your keys?" Maggie questioned, the brunette comedian slowly handed her a key, Maggie snatched it, she opened the door, pushed Luan inside. "Pretend nothing happened. Please-..try not to be still drunk in the morning."

Luan nodded, "I'll try" she gave a quick peck on Maggie's forehead. Maggie flushed of embarrassment and joy. "Fuck you, Luan Loud." she meant 'Goodnight' but didn't want to be mushy. She knew she didn't mean to do that, again, Luan was probably drunk.

The emo tween snuck back to her house, put on her night clothing, and went to bed.

She wished this never happened.

 **A/N:** **Sorry if this is short! I honestly want to finish Luan so I can get to Lola (slight bit of Lana?..), then Lori. Aaand end! I might make a prequel for the others, but who knows? Also, Luna might be in the prequel, because I have NO idea on what should happen to her. I'll figure it out one day. Buuut anyways, until then! 33**


	10. Luan: Plans

**_Friday Morning_**

The sun went above the horizon, birds chirping, the sky fresh as the trees and grass. The sunlight filled in each room. The siblings woke up and made a line for the bathroom. Luna woke up, turning off her music. She went down and had a smile on her face, her heart pounded every second. She and Sam had started dating not too long ago, and she has been the most lucky person to be with her. Before she went to go and wait at the line, she saw Luan sleeping deeply, weird. Luan is a light sleeper, she's usually busy at night on how to wake Luna up. She sat on the edge of her bed, lightly shaking her.

"Luan, wake up"

She didn't answer, still asleep.

Luna shaked her shoulders again, Luan opened her eyes slightly and got up.

"You're Ok?" Luna asked.

"What?"

"Did you sleep well?"

Luan laughed, "Sleep is for the weak." Luan guessed she was still drunk.

"You stood up all night? What were you doing?"

Luan laughed even harder, "Snuck out of the house and made out with bitchezz!" crap, she was still drunk. Luna didn't believe her, thinking it was just a dream.. or nightmare. She got up and made a few footsteps to the door. "Well, the line's dying down. c'mon."

The school bell rang as kids made their way to classes, Luan is feeling better. She walked to the girls bathroom, she sighed and smiled. A toilet flushed and a certain emo tween came out of the stall. She went over to the sink and turned on the water.

"Hey Ma-"

"Don't tell anyone about last night." Maggie interrupted, "People are already starting a rumor that we're dating. Because of that fight you were into." she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door.

Rumor? Dating? Luan's heart skipped a beat, she smiled even more. She can see why some people think they're a couple. Well, they're opposites but hey, you know what they say.

Opposites attract.

The history teacher was crying on the floor, wailing "pHILIP WAS ONLY NINETEEN!!". The students didn't bother to say a word, wails and sobs can only be heard. "This is why I fear school fights. Some people die from that. Even if it's rare, there's still a chance. Like how Edd Gould died from cancer even though he had a 70% chance of liv…" the teacher started crying as she was a fan of _Eddsworld_ back in 2006. "Anyway, as I said, Ph-I'm sorry-Philip Hamilton died in a duel in 1801." she then starting blabbing about Hamilton's life and how he changed today.

"Bitch."

"Cunt"

" _Mythic_ Bitch!" Macy made gun fingers to Maxie, who sighed. "Keep up with these _Heathers_ references and you're out of our group" Maxie said, Macy looked down. "That fucking braces-bitch needs to pay." Maxie's hand balled, slamming the desk lightly. "You should like, I don't know, beat her ass after school?" McKenzie suggested, placed the nail polish back in her bag. "No, after school is too fast. A week is fine."

"Why a week?"

"Kenzie, I need to fix my reputation, win the fight with her, then,like, my reputation will totes go up. Like a booster." Maxie smirked, imagine all the boys to be with her, all the girls wish to be her. "Don't you think it's wrong? Revenge is not a answer." Macy lowered her eyebrows. "You have one more warning, Macy." Maxie squinted her eyes, "One.Fucking.Warning."

"You cuss too much."

"That's it. You're done for. Be lucky the year's almost over, because we'll be sitting in seats, _away_ from you."

Macy didn't seem sad or mad at all, "Good, I don't wanna hang out with people like you." she wiped a tear, ok, she's sad. Only because people would hate her as much as Maggie.

 _"Welcome to the loser lounge" Maggie smirked. Macy looked at her, worried. "Please….don't tell me that was an Emoji Movie reference". Maggie's smirk grew and nodded. Luan behind her laughing, "Losers have to like really terrible things!"._ _"Losers also have to do dirty things.." Maggie then placed her hands on Luan's hips, then kissed her passionately. Macy stepped away from the lovebirds, turned her head to see huge eyeballs and laughter._ _"No…" Macy's heart started beating_ _"No…"_

"NO!!" Macy distributed the class, thanks to her yelling. The teacher then sighed as she was just talking about Hamilton. "Macy, go to the counselor." the teacher sighed heavily.

"But-" Macy's voice weak and fragile, choking back tears.

"Now."

The two girls snickered at her, that made Macy more embarrassed. She walked to the door and shut it hard by force. " _Those girls need to pay. They're not gonna ruin my reputation._ " Macy thought, she really cared on what people think, and she was always the popular student. Well, just a person who's following another's footsteps. She's not gonna go to the counselor. She'll just stay in the bathroom till school ends. Suddenly, her lightbulb just went bright. She can warn Luan about the fight, and she doesn't go! But during this week, She needs to ruin Maxie's life. She can't do it alone.

She needs a certain comedian and emo to help her.

 **A/N: Don't worry, this has to do with the story. Just tag along with me dears~~** **Sorry if everything's going fast, I'm honestly have a whole plot idea for Lola and I'm super excited to share it with you guys :))**


End file.
